


Punished

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Broken Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, Gags, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over-Sensitivity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slave Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I don't want to ask too much but could you please add a third part to the demon!dean demon!cas slave!sam one please????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of [Do Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583050) (39) and [Fill You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583407) (44)

Sam was tied up in the middle of the room, cock hard and leaking, but unable to come with the rope that was wrapped around the base of his cock.

The vibrator that was inside him was still going and Sam could feel the tears run down his face, as he hopelessly humped at the air, needing to jerk off.

The ring gag in his mouth kept him open for Cas and Dean’s return, whenever that was. Sam would try to think about how long the two have been gone, but he had forgotten long ago.

He whined, and a sob choked past the gag, as he looked down at his cock, an angry red, pre-come dribbling out.

This was his punishment. He had foolishly tried to fight with Cas, and this was what happened. He got bound, gagged, and was left alone for hours, needing release but unable to receive any.

He heard the door open and he looked up, to see Cas and Dean enter the room, a frown on both of their faces. Sam sobbed, and tried humping again, trying to move over to the two, trying to show his apologizes.

"Do you think he’s learned his lesson, Cas?" Dean asked. Sam looked over to Cas, begging in his eyes, babbling nonsense behind the gag.

"I don’t know." Cas sighed, moving over. His hand curled around Sam’s chin, lifting Sam’s face up. "Do you think that you deserve to be free now Sam?"

Sam nodded, fresh tears running down his cheeks. He watched Cas free himself from his pants, and slide his cock in Sam’s mouth, gripping Sam’s hair and starting to fuck him.

Sam shut his eyes, and waited until Cas came down his throat. He opened his eyes once Cas had finished and looked from Cas to Dean, whimpering lightly.

Dean grinned, and knelt down by Sam, grabbing Sam’s sensitive balls and starting to play with them, and Sam screamed behind the gag.

Dean laughed, as he started to stroke Sam’s cock, making Sam cry out, screaming and wiggling around.

Finally, Dean stopped, and Sam sobbed, hearing Cas move around and pull out the toy.

Dean started stroking again, and Sam screamed as Cas undid the bonds, and finally freed Sam’s cock.

Sam came almost instantly, screaming loudly, and dropping to the floor, sobbing.

"Do not fight us next time, and we will not punish you." Cas murmured in Sam’s ear.

They removed the gag and left the room while Sam sobbed, keeping his legs spread and stilling so nothing touched his cock or balls.


End file.
